


TWO DARK AND STORMY NIGHTS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric





	1. TWO DARK . . .

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

"Dean!"

The storm blew Sam's frantic shout back into his face, along with a good amount of rain. Bracing himself against the frigid wind, he moved on through the trees, hat pulled down low on his forehead, flashlight searching the Stygian darkness.

His light settled abruptly on a sodden lump leaning up against a tree and Sam swore, plunging across to his brother's motionless body. "Dean!"

There was no answer from the huddled form. Sam laid shaking fingers on Dean's throat and huffed with relief at the thrumming pulse.

At Sam's touch, Dean stirred, opening his eyes a fraction. "S'my?"


	2. Chapter 2

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

 

The leading edge of the storm tore through the outskirts of Alafair, the force of its wind lifting Sam off of his feet and tossing him against the Impala, slamming his head against its windshield.

"Sam!"

Throwing a frenzied glance at the maelstrom in the night sky, Dean threw Sam across his shoulders and staggered back inside their motel room.

Panting with terror, barely able to think above the roar of the approaching tornado, Dean hauled his brother into the bathroom and shoved him inside the tub, then climbed in after him and covered Sam's motionless body with his own.


End file.
